


I can't care 'bout anything but you

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Delusions, M/M, Mild Sexual Fantasies, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kanata and Haruka are linked by fate.
Relationships: Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	I can't care 'bout anything but you

Kanata remembers the first time he hears the old off-hand legend, that ill fated lovers are reborn as twins in their next life.

The words make everything click in his head. The bizarre feelings he has toward his older brother. How deep their connection is, surpassing that of ordinary siblings and other twins. The relentless dreams that overtake Kanata during adolescence and plague his mind.

The first time had been confusing. The second time was a realization that his love for his brother isn't the normal kind of sibling love. He's grown accustomed to the aberrations now and accepted himself as one as well. Each week there's another one that leaves Kanata waking up with yearning, wanting more than arousal coursing in his veins and his cum staining his boxers. That must be why it is such a comfort when he thinks of them as more than dreams from a fucked-up incestual mind. Yes, they are memories to a previous forgotten life.

The images of Haruka haunt him after. The half-remembered feeling of him underneath him can be renewed with recent memories of their wrestling, but the way Haruka looked at him....! There is nothing Kanata can do but scrabble and cling to the image in his dreams. It's not the way Haruka looks at him now with loathing and revulsion.

There are hundreds of secret fantasies of his brother in his brain. Some are not so secret; some he whispers during the rare call Aniki answers in the middle of the night. They are dark and violent things about forcing him to accept his love and his body and being rewarded by his brother's deepening hatred. The dreams are different. In his dreams, Haruka looks at him with excitement and desire and passionate love. In their previous life Haruka gave himself to Kanata in body and soul and didn't regret his decision one bit. He called his name with passion, clinging to him and wanting more.

What is it like to have his love returned instead of spurned? Whenever Kanata touches himself to those thoughts, the ones of Haruka kissing him and letting Kanata do whatever he wants, like he wanted it too, he cums shamefully hard.

It is no wonder then that Kanata can't stand it whenever he sees people getting too close with his brother. Haruka is his destined partner. Aniki is bound to him in this life and the last, and there is nothing anyone can do to cut the red string that stretches between them. Not even Haruka himself. Fate isn't that easy to overcome, Aniki!

Haruka scowls hard when Shu delivers the news that he's canceling their recent studio sessions in favor of individual practice. The expression makes Kanata want to confront him and tell him he's aware of Haruka's little pretend friendship with one of the staff there. Instead, he lets Haruka draw his own conclusions. They will be the right ones. Haruka knows his brother so well, just like how Kanata knows every thing about his precious twin. See, aren't Aniki and I perfectly made for each other?

What he told Shu about Haruka's weakness to the weather is true. Aniki really is suffering lately, so much that he came out of his room to the second living room where it is coolest, despite Kanata being there too. Haruka is laid on the couch under the air conditioning with a fan blowing on him and he still looks half dead. If he's in that much pain, doesn't that make it all the more disagreeable that he is willing to go to the Duck River studio? And all for the sake of some low life staff member who doesn't understand his place. Aniki is his, no matter what.

Kanata stares at Haruka on the couch. He has his headphones on, music loud enough that Kanata could tell he's listening to a silly Star Five theme. His frown is deep and he is doing everything to ignore him, not even acknowledging his existence.

"Hehe, I really love you, Aniki!"

The frown deepens when Kanata speaks. Despite not being able to hear it through his music, he knows exactly what is being said. They really are connected! Thinking that puts Kanata in the best mood.

Watching the Haruka that is weakened by summer sickness, laying flat on his back like a wounded little bird in a cage, Kanata can't help but wonder: if twins commit double suicide, will they come back as star-crossed lovers?


End file.
